


Devil'd

by kumatt



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, The dumbest, devil dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 08:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13520115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumatt/pseuds/kumatt
Summary: I haven't written much, but this is the dumbest thing I've ever written.What if Parasyte, but it was Amon, and it went in Akira's dick.





	Devil'd

**Author's Note:**

> This is because people on the Internet said I should write this, not that it's any excuse.

Ryo watches as chaos reigns at Sabbath. Demons terrorize sexy drunken weirdos. Nobody’s died yet, but it’s early. Out of the corner of his eye, Ryo notices Akira start to stagger forward. “This is it!”

Akira manages a few stumbling steps before collapsing on the dance floor. The sound of church bells echoes through the nightclub from somewhere. A crowd of demons and drunken buffoons turn and stare. Ryo pushes through them, desperate not to miss the moment of truth. Akira lays prone on his back, his crotch writhing violently. The sound of bells intensifies. Akira seems not so much tortured as confused and embarrassed. Suddenly the writhing stops, and something springs forth. A demonic head with a vicious mouth of fangs and twisted glowing eyes, all between two leathery wings. And all at the end of Akira’s now enormous dick.

It screams like a baby Godzilla.

Fin


End file.
